


the ‘non-set-up’ set-up

by ffroyo



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, side onghwang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffroyo/pseuds/ffroyo
Summary: Daniel keeps refusing the blind date Seongwoo swears will be the love of his life, leaving him to sadly work the Valentine day's shift at the restaurant.





	the ‘non-set-up’ set-up

“Daniel, I swear, trust me, it’ll be the best date you’ve been on!” Seongwoo said in his most confident, determined voice.

 

“For the hundredth time, Seongwoo, I don’t want to be set up. I don’t have trouble getting a date, I have trouble getting a date with someone I truly like,” Daniel signed in frustration. He knew he was a popular guy around campus, pretty good-looking and he was charming when he wanted to be; there were people asking him out, and he could ask others out if he wanted. But lately, the dates he had been going on, they were beginning to feel repetitive. Empty. He just didn’t feel any connection with his dates, despite any initial good feelings with them.

 

Seongwoo had been bugging him to go out with a friend of his from Konkuk University, a vocal major Seongwoo had met when Hanyang did a collaboration theatre show with Konkuk. Seongwoo swears he would be perfect for Daniel, the closest possible to Daniel’s ideal type.

 

“The apple to your eye. The peanut butter to your jelly. The white cream to the oreo cookie. He’s really cute, he’s witty, he sings well, obviously, and he even likes both cats and dogs,” Seongwoo rambles about the positive points of his friend. “Do you want to see a photo?”

 

“No! I already said I don’t want to be set up. I want to go on a date with someone I really like,” Daniel shoves away Seongwoo’s outstretched hand holding his phone.

 

“Fine! Your ass will remain single then! And it’s gonna be Valentine’s day soon, have fun with your stubborn self,” Seongwoo scoffed, resuming to text his boyfriend.

-

Due to his singlehood, he, unfortunately, got dumped the Valentine’s day shift at the restaurant he was part-timing at. He was planning to spend the day just going to classes, ordering takeout and catching up on his shows and drowning in his lonesome existence in a tub of ice-cream. Being alone on Valentine’s was sad, working on Valentine’s was even sadder. But his co-worker who got assigned the shift originally pleaded with him so pitifully, saying he really needed a date with his girlfriend, that Daniel gave in.

 

The moment he arrives, he checks the roster to see who are the sad singles that are working with him today. ‘Song Mino, Kim Minseok, Jung Sewoon, Park Woojin...’ Daniel recognises the usual names but one name seems foreign to him.

 

‘Ha Sungwoon?’

 

“Hey, who is Ha Sungwoon? He’s new?” Daniel asks Woojin as they change into their work outfits in the locker room.

 

“Yeah, he joined like a month ago. I guess you haven’t worked any shifts together huh. Oh, hey hyung!” They both turn to the sound of the door opening and the cutest man Daniel has ever seen stepped in.

 

His gold-rimmed glasses were slightly askew, framing a small pale face, a high nose, rounded cheeks and very full lips. His bangs were messy and he was panting slightly.

 

“Oh my god Woojinnie! I ran all the way from the bus stop! I can’t be late again or Manager Kim said he’ll dock my pay,” Said cute man whines and pouts a little. If it was socially acceptable, Daniel would have clutched his chest at the man’s impossible cuteness.

 

Woojin called him ‘hyung’? His baby face made him look barely older than Woojin and his height, only reaching around Daniel’s shoulder didn’t help.

 

“Hey, I’m Ha Sungwoon. You’re Kang Daniel, right? I saw your name on the roster and figured you’re the only one I don’t know.” Sungwoon talks as he changes into the waiter’s outfit. Daniel catches an eyeful of a smooth expanse of pale white skin before he quickly turns away, cheeks slightly warm.

 

“Anyway, just call me hyung! You’re younger than me right? I’m 23. Daniel? Daniel!” Daniel realises he had been lost in his thoughts of how cute Sungwoon is just while talking, his face lighting up even when he’s just talking about the simplest things, the lit in his voice. He quickly nods, in which to Sungwoon beams and Daniel wonders if the sun is possibly jobless because of Ha Sungwoon.

- 

Daniel hadn’t felt such sparks for a person for a long, long time. Every time Sungwoon squeezes past him in the tiny space of a kitchen, every time Daniel passes Sungwoon something and their fingers brush, Daniel’s heart races like crazy.

 

Sungwoon was a hundred percent Daniel’s type. He was small and cute, and Daniel loved small and cute things. Sungwoon was warm and friendly, making Daniel feel right at home despite having met for the first time that day.

 

There was that moment when Daniel spotted Sungwoon reaching for the sauce refills at the top shelf, tiptoeing his hardest and stretching his arms as far as he could. Daniel quickly strides over and takes them off easily.

 

Sungwoon quickly turns around, a little startled by the presence behind him and a long arm reaching out, but he bumps into Daniel’s chest. Daniel stares down at Sungwoon and they hold their eye contact for a little too long. Daniel was sure he wasn’t the only one feeling tiny pulses of electricity, crackling around the air around him.

 

“Hyung! Have you gotten the gochujang yet?” Sewoon’s voice breaks up their little bubble, and Sungwoon quickly averts his gaze while Daniel backs away.

-

During their meal break, Daniel learns Sungwoon is a final-year student at Konkuk, majoring in vocals. These details seem strangely familiar to Daniel, but he shakes it off, focusing on Sungwoon instead. He takes the excuse to listen to Sungwoon talk to stare more at Sungwoon, at his sparkling eyes, at his straight and tall but cutely rounded-off nose, at the mesmerising way his lips opened and closed. He absentmindedly raises a spoon of rice to his mouth.

 

“Niel! You almost ate seafood!” Sungwoon grabs onto Daniel’s wrist and stops the spoon. Daniel fixates on the fact Sungwoon called him ‘ _Niel_ ’ and the tiny fingers currently gripping his wrist before he realises what Sungwoon said. A piece of fish laid on top of the rice on Daniel’s spoon. Daniel had only offhandedly mentioned he was allergic to seafood when he handed a plate of oysters to Sungwoon early on, and was surprised that Sungwoon even remembered.

-

“Woojin, do you know if Sungwoon hyung is single?” Daniel asks when they were both in the storage room grabbing some extra supplies.

 

“Ohhhhhhhhhhh,” Woojin whips his head to Daniel and gives an infuriating smile, “Someone has a crush! And so fast!”

 

“Stop teasing me! So I have a crush! I like cute guys alright?” Daniel grumbles, “Do you know or not?”

 

“Okay, okay since today’s valentine’s day, I’ll play cupid,” Woojin winks at Daniel, “He’s single, and I happen to know that Xiumin hyung usually gives him a ride home, but I can tell Xiumin to have something on tonight.”

-

When the last customer left and the kitchen has been thoroughly cleaned, the staff heads back into the locker room.

 

“Sorry Sungwoon-ah, I gotta pick up my friend, I can’t give you a ride home tonight,” Xiumin pats Sungwoon’s shoulder before rushing off, but not before giving Daniel a _look_.

 

“Wait, I have to take the bus home tonight?” Sungwoon panics, hurriedly checking his phone as he was not even sure if the last bus had left.

 

“I’ll give you a ride home, hyung! Konkuk is kinda near Hanyang anyway,” Daniel quickly interjects. Sungwoon gladly accepts and follows Daniel out. Daniel’s stomach had to growl at the moment, and he quickly covers his stomach to muffle the sound.

 

“You’re hungry, Niel?” Daniel could only sheepishly nod.

 

“Then let’s get some food. I’m kinda hungry too!” Daniel was tired from his shift, but he could never pass up such a precious opportunity.

 

“Sure, hyung!”

 

They arrive at a 24hr roadside bar nearby that Sungwoon recommended, and the conversation just flowed. They talked about almost everything, from family to studies, from their favourite movie to their least favourite type of food. Neither of them wanted to stop the conversation, to suggest to end their night there, even though both of them had already yawned a few times.

 

Slowly, the sky outside turns from dark to light.

-

Daniel sends Sungwoon all the way to his dorm room.

 

“Hey,” Sungwoon reaches out for Daniel’s cheek, “I had a really great night. Although I haven’t slept for 24hrs now.”

 

The way that Daniel is smiling so soft at him, Sungwoon couldn’t help himself but to tiptoe and give Daniel a soft peck on his cheek. Daniel stares at Sungwoon for a second, and then actually groans out loud. “Why are you so cute, hyung” before he squishes both of Sungwoon’s cheeks and plants a surprise kiss right on the lips.

 

“Hey I thought I heard some-” The dorm door swings open right as Daniel touches Sungwoon’s lips, causing both to jerk apart in surprise.

 

“Daniel?” The tall, fox-like man who now stood in the doorway gaped.

 

“Minhyun?” Daniel was equally surprised to see Minhyun as Sungwoon’s roommate.

 

“Wait how do you two-” before Sungwoon could finish his sentence, Daniel hears another very familiar voice.

 

“Minhyunie! Who’s at the door? Come back to-” The voice comes nearer and nearer to the doorway until Daniel sees Seongwoo popping up behind Minhyun shoulder and the sentence dies in Seongwoo’s mouth as he spots Daniel and his eyes flit to Sungwoon, his expression mirroring Minhyun’s.

 

“They were kissing!” Minhyun informs Seongwoo, whose eyes bugged out.

 

“Kissing? Daniel? And Sungwoon hyung?”

 

“Uhm can we stop saying each other’s names? How do you guys know each other?” Sungwoon breaks the silence, pointing to the three of them.

 

“That’s my question too!” The three of them said at the same time.

-

The four of them sits in Minhyun and Sungwoon’s dorm room, with Minhyun and Seongwoo on one bed, Daniel at the desk and Sungwoon on his own bed.

 

“I’ll go first, I guess,” Sungwoo sees the rest still wearing their shocked expressions. “I met Daniel at the restaurant shift last night. Minhyun is my roommate, obviously, and I know Seongwoo through Minhyun as he’s Minhyun’s boyfriend.”

 

“I’m Sungwoon hyung’s roomate, Seongwoo’s my boyfriend, and I know Daniel since he’s Seongwoo’s roommate.”

 

“Yup, I’m Daniel’s roommate over at Konkuk.” By this time, Minhyun and Seongwoo had recovered and have moved onto nudging each other and giving each other secret smiles.

 

Seongwoo suddenly burst out laughing and Minhyun followed, both of them laughing so hard Seongwoo was rolling on the bed while Minhyun was bent over.

 

“What what what, yah! Why are you both laughing?!”

 

“It’s just-” Seongwoo tries before he bursts into giggles again.

 

“Okay, okay.” Minhyun sits up straight and puts on a straight face. “I’ll hint to you guys. Daniel is a dance major from Hanyang University. He’s Seongwoo’s roommate. Seongwoo whom Sungwoon hyung got to know better in the Hanyang-Konkuk theatre collaboration performance.”

 

These facts seemed really familiar to Daniel and he thinks hard but his mind comes up blank. He looks over to Sungwoon, who has a confused expression on his face as well.

 

“Ugh Niel! Listen, Sungwoon is the one I’ve been trying to set you up with for months and you keep refusing!” Seongwoo shouts in exasperation. “And Sungwoon hyung, Daniel is the one Minhyun keeps trying to set you up with as well but you keep saying you don’t do blind dates. God, they are dumbasses.”

 

Daniel and Sungwoon turn to each other at the same time and both let out an embarrassed laugh.

 

“So uhm, let me take you out on a proper date later? When we both have gotten proper sleep?” Daniel asks, and Sungwoon nods, his smile making Daniel feel that Sungwoon indeed has outshone the sun.

-

Extra scene:

 

“Wait, I just realised you spent the entire night out with Daniel,” Minhyun suddenly turns to Sungwoon. “I didn’t realise you slept with guys on the first date. Oh wait! Did you guys even go on a date first?”

 

Sungwoon could feel his face heating up and his ears turning red. “We didn’t do anything! We just went to eat supper and talked till like 7am.”

 

“Eating supper, _sure_ , hyung, _sure_.”

 

Minhyun gets a pillow in the face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a few wips I was gonna post for valentine's but I kept jumping from one to another so I finished none in time for vday. I'm slowly posting them all now, so there’s 1-2 more vday/confession themed aus coming :)


End file.
